Bra's are EVIL
by miceaholic
Summary: A little bit of bad humor about Primer and her gaurdians before she made it back to Mars. It's based off of my story "Just Trying To Live" but you don't need to have read it first to laugh at this short story. Although you'd probably laugh harder if you had. P.S. Primer is Modo's niece


**I do not own Biker Mice** (cries to myself about it).

This is a little side story about things that happened to Primer while she was being raised by Aurora and Slate. You don't have to have read "Just Trying To Live" to laugh at this little bit of bad humor, but if you have read my main story you may get a bigger laugh out of this little one

For those of you who don't work in retail, Stores claims products for having defects or stains and things like that, which means that basically they send them back to the factories and lose money. Some of those problems with the clothes could be fixed or ignored by productive shoppers, but no one wants to buy a ripped shirt from the mall. (I'm hoping that the factories send the returned clothes to charity and not trash it). I know that Wal Mart donates dented canned foods and animal foods and diaper packages that are just ripped open to different charities, or at least the one I work at does.

* * *

Slate was leaned back against a wall with his ankles crossed, as well as his arms across his chest. His shades were propped on top of his head, revealing his closed eyes. The women walking around the room filled with women's undergarments gave him odd looks as they passed by the changing room he was relaxing next to.

Sounding bored he said, "What's taking so long? How hard can it be to find something that fits good enough?"

A young, frustrated, female voice answered back from the other side of the changing room door, "Geez, I'm not a guy, ya know. I can't just wear any old thing until it falls apart. And it has to fit _perfect_!"

Slate stood straight and pulled a communicator out of his pocket, pushing a button, he answered, "Yo?" There was a pause while he listened to whom ever was on the other end, "Yeah, she's fine. How goes convincing some of the clothes store owners to donate there *claims products?"..."Yeah, I didn't think they'd do it out of the kindness of their hearts. If you can't talk them into a deal we can afford...we could always lie and say we're working for Big Daddy on this, as _incentive_." ... With a large grin, he chuckled, "No, I don't think disemboweling one of the store owners would be a good alternative." Shaking his head he put the communicator back in his pocket, " She's gotta learn to say bye before she hangs up."

A young, thin, female Mouse with blond wavy hair stepped out of the fitting room, pulling and shifting at her shirt. She looked unhappily up at the tall Rat, "This one doesn't feel right either."

Looking down at the fidgety girl, he sighed, "Are you sure your even trying on the right sizes?"

"I don't know. I just grabbed a bunch of pretty colored ones. How do you know what size they are, and what size I need?"

Slate facepalmed, and then taking a deep breath he looked back at Primer, "It's gotta be like jeans and shirts, there should be a tag somewhere on them."

"Oh, I think there was one on the back." With a huge grin, she spun around to let Slate look for her.

Rolling his eyes, he reached to pull up the back of her shirt. Seeing the frilly pink strap of the bra he pulled it away from her back to look for some kind of tag, but to his surprise it slipped through his fingers, and with a loud _**pop**_, caused the girl to jump and scream in pain. Not being able to help himself, at Prime's surprised look, he laughed. Which set off a mad twelve year old.

"Oww! You jerk! You hurt me on purpose!"

He chuckled, "I did not. Now quit screaming and turn back around so I can see the tag."

"No! Stay away from my shirt, you butt-face!" She backed away from him with an angry pout on her face.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Your acting like a child, I thought you wanted to be a woman? Now quit fighting and let me help you with that." He twirled his finger in the air, motioning for her to turn back around.

"Jerk! I don't want your help to be a woman, you'll just hurt me again!" She stuck her tounge out at him and crossed her eyes.

"Ok, have it your way. If you think i'm going to hurt you again, maybe this time i'll do it on purpose...and alot harder." With an evil grin he acted like he was going to grab her, causing the small girl to scream again. Before he could laugh at her overacting he realized everyone in the store was looking their way with angry fire in their eyes. Replaying the conversation in his mind he realized it may not have sounded as silly as he thought it had. He whispered, "Uh, Prime I think we need to go now."

"No way, I don't wanna leave with you! First chance you get you'll just put your hand back up my shirt!"

He tried signaling with his hands to get her to lower her voice, but she only swatted at his hands like she was defending herself, and his shooshing noises went unheard over her complaining.

"What is wrong with you, Why are you acting mental!?"

Finally, in a panic he grabbed her wrist and turned to run out the door, only to be faced by four huge security guards. Sighing, he let go of the Mouse girl and barely managed to slip his communicator out of his pocket, dropping it, before he was ruffly tackled and dragged out of the store.

A very confused Primer stood staring as her friend, not of his own free will, left. Several of the women in the room walked up, cooing at her that things were going to be ok, that she was safe now that that pervert was going to be taught a lesson. Thanking them, although she had no idea what was going on, she grabbed the communicator from the floor and dashed into a changing room. After pulling her shirt off she dialed a number and held the device to her head with her tail so she could fight with the bras clasps.

When she heard Aura's voice on the other end she quickly said, "I'm sorry I know your busy, but for some weird reason the mall cops just took Slate away calling him weird names!"... " I can't remember exactly, it was something like pedodile. What's a foot Doctor got to do with anything?"... "No I don't have the card key to the ship, you know Slate always carries it."... "No, Slate was carrying my money for me, like he was yours." Primer was getting more confused by the second, what was bail and why was it bad they had to call their boss for help and tell him what Slate was arrested for?

Hearing the line go dead she pulled her shirt over her head and looked down at the undergarment on the floor. She may not know exactly what was going on but she was positive that the frilly pink thing had started all of this. Right then and there she decided that she would never wear one of those evil bra things never _ever_ again!


End file.
